the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldor Soulstone
Male Dwarven Fighter/Wizard 1st/7th lvl Exp: 30400/36000 Lawful Good Str 16 +3 ..pts 6 +2 for Gauntlets Dex 14 +2 ..pts 6 Con 16 +3 ..pts 6 Int 18 +4 ..pts 10 +2 for level Wis 10 +0 ..pts 2 Cha 8 -1 ..pts 2 Hit Points 55 AC 25 (10 + 2 Dex + 10 Armor + 3 Shield), Touch 15, Flat 20 Init +2 BAB +4.5 Speed 15 (base 15, load 67.1/76, Medium Armor) Fort +7, Ref +4, Will +5 +9 Melee, +2 Throwing/Returning Mithral Warhammer 1d8+5, 20/x3 +10 Range, +2 Throwing/Returning Mithral Warhammer 1d8+6, 20/x3, 10' Medium, 4'4" tall, 165 wt, 75 yrs old Short grey hair, grey with blue flecked eyes, granite colored skin Speaks Common, Dwarven, Gnome, Goblin, and Orc +19 Craft(Weaponsmith) (11) +19 Craft(Armorer) (11) +19 Craft(Blacksmith) (11) +1 Climb (4) +6 Swim (4) +11 Knowledge(Arcana) (8) +11 Spellcraft (7) Feats -Weapon Focus (Warhammer) -Point blank range -Craft Wonderous Items -Craft Arms and Armor -Expertise Dwarven Traits - +2 Constitution, -2 Charisma. - Medium size. - Base speed is 20 feet. - Darkvision - Stonecunning - +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison; spells and spell-like effects; Appraise and Craft checks that are related to stone or metal. - +1 racial bonus to attack rolls against orcs and goblinoids. - +4 dodge bonus against giants. - Automatic Languages: Common and Dwarven. - Bonus Languages: Giant, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, Terran, and Undercommon. - Favored Class: Fighter. Fighter Abilities -Bonus Fighter Feat Wizard Abilities -Summon Familiar -Scribe Scroll Bonus Feat -Bonus Item Creation Feat or Metamagic Feat at 5th Spells Prepared 0th- None 1st- None 2nd- None 3rd- None 4th- None Spellbook 0th- All cantrips 1st- Shield, Endure Elements, Burning Hands, Magic Missile, Mage Armor, Alarm, Expedious Retreat, Identify 2nd- Resist Elements, Bull Strength, Cat's Grace, Endurance, Blindness/Deafness 3rd- Fireball, Lightning Bolt, Keen Edge, Haste 4th- Ice Storm, Baldor is the leading weapons and armorer that his clan has known in the last 10 generations. A fact that his father points out to all that meet him. He left his father's house but 10 years ago to further his study, but remains in contact with him constantly. His father and sister and her kids are the only family that he has, so it's not hard to keep them abrest of his many travels. Sure there are others that are said to be better, but they are not from his clan. He spends most of his time searching for the secrets of enchantments, and for better ways to excel in his craft. He has traveled through out his world looking for secrets, and has been demanded by the most prestiges individuals of the land for his skills. Now he is beginning to search other realms for knowledge, thinking that there is not much more he can find in this one. His greatest goal is to find the secrets of crating the legendary Dwarven Throwers: a secret that had been lost for ages. He has been working on that weapon since the begining and carries with him the fruits of his labor as his primary means of protection. Baldor may be an expert on arcane matters because of his craft, but he is still a dwarf! That means he will fight you with fist and mail, not wand and spell! Anyone to accuse him of being a mage or sorceror will soon find themselves facing his warhammer! He never cast spells, other then those that help his craft, and only during use in his craft, or furthering his exploration for secrets. Baldor has a weakness for fine ale, and a good tale. He's been known to spend a good amount on a storyteller who promised to tell him a tale he had not heard before. Though very influential in his community, his clothing would not show it, though the quality of his arms and armor show his skill with making those items to those who know to look. His armor is some of the finest in the land, though it's not ornate, or showy. That goes with all things that he makes. They are pieces of art, but only to those who use them, not those who do not know their use. +2 Mithreal Full Plate (worn, 25wt) 5500gp, Crafted and Created! +2 Mitral Large Shield (right arm, 5 wt) 2340gp, Crafted and Created! +2 Throwing/Returning Mithral Warhammer (belt right, 4wt) Crafted and Created!16670gp 6sp 7cp Tankard (belt left, 1wt) 2cp Pouch (belt rear, 1wt) 1gp Backpack (center back, 2wt) 2gp Bedroll (below backpack, 5wt) 5sp Gauntlets of Ogre Power (hands, 1wt) 2000gp Crafted! Waterskin- water (backpack, 4wt) 1gp Trail Rations- 5 days (backpack, 5wt) 2gp 5sp 2 Donkeys (Mule and Heafty) and a cart 31gp Waterproof Barrel (cart, 30wt) 2gp Portable Ram (cart, 20wt) 10gp 200' hemp rope (cart, 40wt) 4gp Chest (cart, 25wt) 2gp Oil (10 1-pint flasks) (cart, 10wt) 1gp Bullseye Lantern (cart, 3wt) 12gp 10' ladder (cart, 20wt) 5cp 74.8 Gallons of Ale (Barrel, 598.4wt)14gp 9sp 6cp Artisan's Outfit (x4) (chest, 16wt) 4gp Traveler's Outfit (x4) (chest, 20wt) 4gp Explorer's Outfit (x2) (chest, 16wt) 20gp Masterwork Manacles (x3) (Chest, 6wt) 50gp Created! MW Weaponsmith Tools (chest, 5wt) 55gp MW Armeror Tools (chest, 5wt) 55gp MW Blacksmith Tools (chest, 5wt) 55gp Amazing Lock (on chest, 1wt) 150gp Coins- 11gp, 3sp, 0cp (pouch, .28wt) Flint and Steel (pouch, .1wt) 1gp Category:Hill dwarves Category:Fighters Category:Wizards